


Pestilence

by failedexperiments



Series: Marvel by FE [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Child Abuse, Flashbacks, Nonverbal Character, child endangerment, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedexperiments/pseuds/failedexperiments
Summary: A rescue mission to Genosha has the Horsemen doubting their allegiance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am stealing some details from 616 comics, this will crossover hopefully in a good way, but for now trying to stick mostly with X-books (movies?). 
> 
> Hoping this isn't as rushed as it seems in my head. I'll reread after my move and edit, just wanted to get it somewhere other than my dying laptop.
> 
> -FE

Chapter One:  
Genosha

Two days ago they had been forced to leave Psylocke behind. Despite orders, Magneto had brought the other Horsemen with him. She wasn’t going to stay in the hands of the Genoshans much longer, even without the enhancements that Apocalypse had given them, he was sure he would be able to handle the place.

Realizing what the place had been, it had taken all he could to keep from ripping the place completely apart. Other brothers and sisters could be locked within. He wasn’t going to harm any of them if he could avoid it.

“You two, cover me.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

Lowering himself to the ground he glanced up, seeing Death and Famine staying above. The feel of strong winds behind him picked up sands, sending soldiers scattering for cover. Striding forward he ignored the cry of a soldier that seemed to be falling.

Death was taking this personally. Erik would let him, after all they had come because of his girlfriend.

Erik felt sick to his stomach as he walked through the ruined building, the offices he had destroyed were empty at least, though the signs on the walls, many sporting how evil Mutants were, had him reach up tearing one from the wall, he remembered such propaganda what felt like a lifetime ago. The main hall had guards scrambling to secure the area. The uniforms had him think about that other time, and place and Magneto didn’t even think twice as he held up his hand, willing the rounds they fired at him to slow, only to turn them against the guards, shoving with all his might. Bodies fell as he walked past, ripping open the elevator doors.

They had Psylocke, and most likely had others. Fellow Mutants, that he was determined to make sure escaped as well. He didn’t wait to make sure they made it out, though he had done all he could to make sure the elevator wasn’t destroyed. He’d do that on his way back out once he had located Psylocke.

Behind him, as he stalked forward, he could hear people scrambling away, a few people had recognized him. It was fine, Erik was okay with others running from him as long as they didn’t run into gunfire. He was sure he had taken care of any soldiers in the building, and Death and Famine would have taken out anyone coming to back them up.

Magneto’s job, was to just get in, find the only member of their little team that couldn’t fly, and get out. Something that would have been simple if what he saw, in one of the empty rooms he passed, hadn’t stopped him dead in his tracks.

The cell was set up with a small bed, a teddy bear sitting on the said bed. So far it had been the only room he had seen that was personalized, and that had only been the bear and drawings on the table, the drawings, in crayon, were dark, no smiling faces. Magneto frowned as he picked one up, it depicted a monster with a white face and red eyes. Another on the table was of soldiers, nothing helpful to him about the child, just scary images, probably the child’s imagination about what had happened to them. He placed the drawing down, reaching for the bear.

The metal door shook with his anger, on the fly the plan changed. He would make sure that the child got out of there as well. He wasn’t sure what he’d do with them, but he knew what would happen if the child stayed there, with the skill of the artist, he was guessing they couldn’t be that old, the size of the bed was small too.

_I won’t let another kid grow up like I did._ He growled tearing the door from the wall as guards entered the hall. The door went flying their way, busting a way through for him to march through. He was on a mission now, to retrieve Psylocke was pushed to the back burner, he had seen too many children get hurt or die, he wouldn’t see anymore fall.

\---

The freed prisoners, most of whom had been lab rats for the scientists that ran the place, were securing the ground to protect themselves and their fellow mutants, at least until they could organize better to escape.

Storm backed them up with heavy winds and thick fog, masking the newly released when she could. She glanced back to the building. Magneto would find her. They’d have to do something about the ex-captives, but it would be something to deal with later, after they got Psylocke back, and managed to keep their master from being too pissed at them.

She glanced quickly to Warren, who was clearly still worried about their missing companion. She had learned from them that teamwork was actually better than being alone. She had actually learned how to relax a little, not enough for her powers to get out of control, Erik had helped her with it.

“Wind Rider! Watch out!” She heard the shout, and managed to move slightly, turning to look to see why she had been warned.

“They have a tank?” Warren’s yelp came as he dropped, folding his wings, to avoid the round that was fired at them.

“I got it.” Storm smiled faintly as she held out her hands calling lightening to her.

Before she could unleash it, the barrel of the tank started glowing. That was something she hadn’t expected.

She caught a figure darting off after jumping from the tank, a few seconds later the barrel exploded, the shock wave actually felt by her and Warren, buffeting them back some, she had managed to use the winds to keep most of the debris from hitting her.

“You good?” The words were Warren’s, he was nursing a cut arm for a moment, though only briefly. She figured he must have gotten hit, though since he was still in the air, his wings weren’t damaged.

She nodded. “Yeah, you catch who that was?”

“No idea.” Warren flicked a few feather blades at some of the guards that were trying to gain control again. “Have enough juice to deal with the choppers? I’m going to see what damage I can do on the ground. These guys are really pissing me off.”

Storm understood why. Psylocke was special to him, in a way she was jealous, even though Warren didn’t treat her like she someone to fear, which was a relief after being treated as a goddess, from the very people who had avoided contact with her before she had gained her powers.

“Go have fun, just don’t get yourself killed. I don’t want to deal with Apocalypse having a fit about losing two of his horsemen.” She muttered to herself as she let the lightening she had been calling around her loose, taking out the two choppers dropping them into the ocean, which she had been working into tsunami levels, holding it back until everyone who counted was to higher ground. To her, that was anyone who wasn’t in a lab coat or a military uniform.

\--

Jungle in Genosha

One hour before the horsemen arrive  
Two miles from the facility

Cable glanced over to Forge as the two stepped out of the portal. They were at least in the right time period. Though neither liked the location.

“You going to be okay?” He knew that Forge was still trying to work out kinks in the upgrades he had made to his prosthetics.”

“If I didn’t think that I could handle this Cable I wouldn’t have come along. You sure this is where Pestilence is?” He hadn’t been happy with the idea to take out the horseman, though he had convinced Cable that if trying to turn them away from Apocalypse didn’t work, he’d assist taking them out.

Cable looked at the device he had pulled from one of his pockets. “Yeah, though why they would be here of all places. We going to be good if we get closer to the facility?”

“Should be.”

\--

\- Half an hour later

Cable stayed down, looking at the yard where a small child was being escorted into one of the buildings. The soft beeping from his tracker had him frown. He was expecting if nothing else a teen, the child didn’t look older than six.

“We’re in the right time right?”

“As far as I know, but it doesn’t make sense, Apocalypse wouldn’t use a child.” He didn’t like this. Though fog was rolling in, at an odd hour. It was midday.

The tearing of metal told him why. “Computer, scan the building.” He whispered needing to know what was inside, his mind was already scrambling to figure out how to get the kid out of there. No child should be in chains.

The readout gave a list of signatures that made him frown.

> **Mutant Signatures:**  
**Remy Lebeau: AKA Gambit**  
**Erik Lehnshire AKA Magneto**  
**Ororo Monroe: AKA Storm**  
**Warren Kenneth Worthington: AKA Angel**  
**Betsy Braddock: AKA Psylocke**  
**Victoria Ellison: AKA Pestilence**  
**Jamie Madrox: AKA Multiple Man**  
**Clarice Ferguson: AKA Blink**  
**James Proudstar: AKA Warpath**  
** John Proudstar: AKA Thunderbird **  
** Dr Nathaniel Essex: AKA Mr. Sinister**

“A few of those are X-men.” Forge recognized names. “I’m surprised they haven’t arrived yet.”

“Let’s get the kid before they show up. We need to figure out why she’s so young now. She should be at least seventeen.” Cable remembered the way the kid had been taken, right into the building that Magneto had just torn apart. If they were lucky, it was an accident, and they wouldn’t have to worry about Pestilence, though he remembered how resourceful the Horseman was in the future. He was pretty sure that under the armor they had worn they had been flesh, like Death. Though he was sure that War, and Famine were machines, made of the same techno-organic that his prothetics were. But Death and Pestilence were weaker links. Being here, having seen the girl, he knew there was no way the two were together at least.

Shaking his head, Cable closed his eyes a moment.

The explosion that rocked the island had him look towards where a tank had been. Forge was still next to him, looking for a good way in, though a dark figure was darting off into the jungle.

“Gambit.” Forge had seen the figure jump from the tank, the brothers wouldn’t have gotten that close.

“Seems we just have to get past Magneto then.” Cable decided to use the fight as his way in. Forge followed, though separated from him seeing a teen hiding near part of the ruined building. She had her hands over her ears trying not to freak out.

“Go,” Forge waved Cable on. He wouldn’t let any mutant stay behind, and this one, was just a kid.

\--

The little girl was brought into the room, the guard that was leading her, had her arm tightly though she was silent, far too silent for a child her age. Her dark wild hair barely hid tired, and terrified green eyes. She guessed the kid couldn’t be older than six by her size alone. What upset Betsy more was the fact the girl was bare footed, and her wrists were in cuffs, the redness around them, told Betsy that they were tight, probably because the girl was so small.

“Monsters, she’s a child!” Betsy didn’t care that she was restrained, she thrashed against the shackles that were keeping her in the middle of the room, seated in a chair that was bolted to the floor. She ignored the pain from the questioning the guards had done. They had gone a little overboard when she had refused to participate with them.

“You know what to do brat,” the child was shoved forward towards where Betsy was chained to the chair. The guard that had been questioning her had gone a little overboard, Betsy knew she had at least one broken rib, and she had a feeling other wounds, at least she was a little numb from the pain. The collar she wore prevented her from using her powers though.

Betsy noticed the girl wasn’t wearing one, and she stumbled slightly as she neared her. Though she still didn’t say anything. Betsy wondered if she was mute, or just that scared to talk.

“Shit, we have something going on outside,” One of the guards burst into the room as the girl reached out touching Betsy’s arm. Betsy noticed as she did, she kept her body in the way of the guard’s view, pulling the velcro that was holding Betsy’s wrist to the chair. The warmth from the girl’s touch ebbed the pain that she wasn’t numb to. Though she could feel a tingling her ribs felt like they were mending, fast, and the girl’s face showed pain.

Still the girl made no sound. She reached her free hand to her side as if she was hurt.

“Secure the area, we haven’t lost anyone yet.” Someone barked the order, making Betsy remember they weren’t alone.

Betsy bit her lip realizing that her feeling better was the girl’s doing. The kid was a healer of some kind, and these men were abusing it, probably keeping their prisoners and test subjects alive.

The girl had to grip the arm of the chair to keep from falling. Her eyes caught Betsy’s again, pleading silently to wait, as if the girl knew neither of them were strong enough to get free on their own.

Her wrist was free though. Betsy realized she was risking everything to try to get her free. She gave a small nod seeing the guards weren’t paying attention to them. She’d need the control for the collar she had on, but her training, she wouldn’t need her powers to fight at least. And with the action outside, she had a feeling that they’d have help coming soon, she carefully slipped the cuff, watching the men that were still in the room with them.

“Little one, save your strength don’t heal me all the way alright?” Betsy whispered low. She’d need the girl able to move if they were going to escape.

The head researcher ordered two of the three guards to go with him. “You, as soon as they are finished, take her back to her room. I will hold you directly responsible if anything happens to our little toy here.”

Betsy glanced up at the voice, there was something about it, though she couldn’t place the face.

The girl tensed at the voice, her stature cringing, as if she didn’t want to be there. Though when footsteps faded, the guard moved closer to them. The girl hadn’t been paying attention to the guard, who grabbed her, pulling her back, figuring she had done enough.

“Bitch, what have you done?” He shook the girl tossing her to the side when he saw that Betsy’s hand was free.

The girl hit the wall hard, an object falling from her hand.

Betsy felt the collar’s power cut out. She knew what she had to do.

“Little -” is yell was cut off as Betsy’s psychic blade went through his throat. She sliced the rest of her restraints kneeling to check on the girl, who was staying against the wall, her eyes closed.

Betsy scrambled to the girl, scooping up the fallen guard’s weapon as she did, checking on her, she was breathing, Betsy carefully pulled her closer, the telempath had to struggle to keep from feeling the broken girl’s pain. There was so much of it, more than any child should know about. Betsy, normally would have released someone by now with as much as she was feeling, but didn’t dare release the kid, almost as if she was worried releasing her would kill the child.

“It’s okay little one, we’re getting out of here alright?” She wasn’t sure how just yet, she still felt weak. Though she knew she had to get the little girl out of there, and somewhere safe. Her back against the wall, she could hear the fighting still going on, coming closer. She shifted the girl against her, checking the gun she had snatched, half a clip. If she was careful, she could at least hold out for a bit.

Betsy brushed the hair from the girl’s face, glancing to the guard’s body she , long enough to search the body, finding cuff keys. Moving to her side again, she carefully unlocked the cuffs, throwing the offending metal away from them as far as she could. A guard stepped into the room, only to find a bullet hitting him in the throat, he stumbled back gasping for air. She was glad that the shot had hit, but it was messier than she would have liked. Looking back down at the small girl, she frowned again, wishing she had made the two men suffer a little more.

\--

Apocalypse had told them to forget about her, but Magneto wasn’t going to let another mutant get hurt by any human. Walking into the deeper parts of the compound, he was reminded of his childhood, anger only bubbling up more as he passed labs, where occupants in cells were dead, cut up like cattle. Hadn’t helped that he had seen mounds outside the building. He had a feeling if he or the others opened them up, they would find the mounds were mass graves.

What was being done here, was not only a crime against Mutant kind, it was proof that history repeated it’s self. He shook his head, Charles must have rubbed off on him in a way. Probably with as much time the telepath had spent in his head.

Gunfire further down the corridors had him glance up, a metal door tore off it’s hinges as he moved towards the sound in the mostly silent halls. Only one shot had been fired, but it was enough. Even if it wasn’t Braddock, he was sure it would be someone that might know where she was. He was just hoping that they would be able to tell him something.

He pulled himself against the wall, as four soldiers ran down a corridor. Magneto moved silently, sticking to the shadows, his first strike had damaged a lot of the electronics in the building, making at least avoiding bright lights and cameras easier.

Erik spotted movement in the room that the men seemed to step back from. Without thinking, he shoved the guns from their hands, turning them to aim at the soldiers. He opened fire taking them out.

He only moved forward when he saw them fall to the ground. The guns clattered to the ground as he walked with purpose, going for the room.

“Elizabeth.” Her deep purple hair hung in front of her face, she looked pale, almost sickly. Part of him wished he had made the soldiers hurt a little more before killing them. Seeing her lift her head, he let out the breath he had been holding. That was when he saw the small girl that she was holding. Her pale hair mostly hid a sickly pale face, the child’s eyes were bruised.

It had to be the child that owned the bear he had found. He had the bear in hand still.

“She’s alive, we’re not leaving her.” Betsy tried to stand, finding that she was still in too much pain to do so.

He moved to her side. “Easy, I’m sure Warren isn’t far behind me.” He frowned at the damage though. “We’ll get you home soon.” He tugged with his powers at the collar she wore, shattering it, without harming either her, nor the sleeping child.

That was when he got a better look at the child. The marks on her wrists had him scowl, metal around the three of them trembled. What had really upset him was the tattoo on her wrist, marred by the marks from the cuffs. A certain letter, in a Gothic script, there was no way that any parent would allow a child that young to get a tattoo in the first place, and the letter was flush against the skin, meaning it had healed completely. The metal tray on a nearby table flew across the room, the tools on it scattering, making Betsy tense.

“I’m sorry,” He hadn’t meant to scare her. “Who is she?” He kept his voice low, having seen her chest rise and fall, the child was still alive and breathing.

“I don’t know. They brought her in here when they broke my rib. I think she is a healer.” Betsy whispered not wanting to wake her. “She didn’t speak at all either.” Betsy carefully shifted her slightly wincing, moving the child had caused her pain, which had the telempath to feel it.

He had caught the wince. He wasn’t sure what they would do with a kid, but Betsy was right, they weren’t going to leave her there. Considering it was Genosha, he wasn’t sure if they wanted to find her family or let her heal first. It would have to be something that they would need to ask their master about.

“Betsy,” They heard Warren’s voice, the winged mutant didn’t wait for a reply as he entered the room. The only thing that stopped Erik from lashing out at the noise had been the younger man’s voice.

“Carry her, I’ll take her young friend. Storm?” Erik ordered. He looked to Betsy to see if it was okay, with how the woman was huddled around the girl, he didn’t want to make either of them uncomfortable.

“She sent me down to find you. It’s not going to be safe outside soon. She’s whipping up a Class 5 hurricane as it is.” He paused, finally seeing what Magneto and Psylocke had been protecting. The girl stirred a little, giving the faintest whimper, even though her face scrunched up, the movement had obviously hurt. Psylocke also gave a whimper, her hand going to her side, one of the wounds that the girl hadn’t healed yet. Her hand pulled away blood. “Bets...”

“We need to get home now, let’s get them both taken care of.” Erik carefully scooped up the girl. “Shh, you’re safe now little one.” He whispered, noting that Warren hadn’t taken much care about the kid. Though the girl being taken from Betsy had helped ease the pained look on Betsy’s face. Looking at the fragile child he held, he wondered how badly the girl really was hurt.

“I’m fine,” Though she didn’t mind Warren scooping her up carefully. He wouldn’t be able to fly down the halls, but once they got outside he would.

“No arguing.”

Erik let them go ahead of him, pausing long enough to wrap the girl in his cape, hoping to keep her a little warmer. The fact she hadn’t fully woken worried him. Though he hoped that her staying asleep would help her. As soon as they got home he’d make her more comfortable.

\--

Cable frowned as he turned the corner, seeing Angel carrying Psylocke, the woman looked like she had gone through hell, he was half tempted to let them know he was there, until he saw Magneto carrying what looked to be the child he had seen earlier. The girl was asleep, his cape wrapped around her much like a blanket. Seeing that, Cable knew that he’d have a fight on his hands to get the girl.

He’d have to try to get to her later, right now, the way Magneto was holding her, as much as Cable hated the idea, she would be safe. Cable couldn’t think of any reason why Magneto would hurt a kid. Until he could figure things out, she was safe. There weren’t many people who would dare to attack him outright. And Cable didn’t want to deal with Archangel, Psylocke and Magneto all at once just to get some kid that he had been send back to terminate. At this point, he didn’t think he could do it, the child, from his quick glimpse had been so small and frail. If she was older, more of a threat he didn’t think he’d have an issue, it would save his future, but right now…

He shook his head, there was no way he could kill a child.

\--

Erik had put the girl in his bed when they had gotten to the citadel. The girl, despite being kept as warm as he could make her, was shivering. A quick check, told him that she had a fever. With what she had been through, he opted against taking her to a human hospital. First there would be too many questions, and if anyone recognized her, he wasn’t sure if it would be good or not.

There was a light knock on the door, actually waking him. He hadn’t felt himself doze off, though looking up, he saw Storm standing there.

“Psylocke wanted to know how she was. Archangel’s not letting her out of bed at least until she’s properly rested.” Storm leaned against the door frame dressed in street clothes, a long brightly patterned skirt and a baggy sweater over it. Metal bracelets were over her wrists. Her white hair had grown out some since they had gone with Apocalypse, which he would admit he liked how the pale hair framed her darker skin, enhancing her natural beauty. Running a hand through his own short hair, he turned back to the sleeping child. She was curled around the stuffed bear, seeming to be resting easily for now.

“I agree, they both need rest.” He gave Storm a small smile though. “I think the girl will be okay, her breathing already sounds better. Though, wishing I did more damage to those men back there.” He let the smile falter, shaking his head, for a moment he wasn’t seeing the strange little girl, he was seeing his own daughter. “She’ll be okay, just not sure how to inform our host about her though.”

Storm looked at the sleeping girl a moment. “We don’t let him know yet. At least until she has rested.” She hated the idea of someone so young being hurt. “It will take them months to sift through the rubble at least. A tsunami and a hurricane hitting, will have the world know I was there, but I think it is justified in this case.” She moved to the bed, placing her hand on the child’s brow. “She’s still quite warm, I can go make some soup and tea, both should help her when she wakes.

“It was only the compound anyway. We’ll deal with the nation later.” He stood. “And I will tell him. Though I will make sure any consequences fall on me. The rest of you were just following my lead.”

“Are you sure?” She didn’t like the idea of him taking all the blame.

He nodded. “Once she’s well enough, we’ll see what to do about her, for now, she and Psylocke need rest. You and Archangel avoid his summons for now.”

Magneto crossed the room to her.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. “Just until we figure out more about the girl.” He placed his hand on Storm’s shoulder. “I want someone to be able to care for her if he takes this badly. You and the others can take her somewhere safe, Xavier’s if you have to.”

“Xavier’s?”

“I may not agree with him, but he would be able to care for her better.”


	2. healing wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria and Erik talk  
Charles and Nick Fury make plans for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to keep the kiddo as nonverbal as I can for a while, because the challenge of it is actually quite fun. I'm also waiting until she gives me another name before I start using it.

The little girl was leaning against the wall, fighting a cough, the distance had been a bit further than she had thought it would be, and if the man that had been caring for her knew she was there he’d probably yell at her, but she had needed fresh air, and had wondered the citadel.

The man was on the balcony she was across from, seeming to be lost in thought. Though the coughing had him turn to look at her, worry on his face, “Little one, you should still be in bed.”

He crossed the balcony to her, to make sure that she was actually okay. Erik watched her, seeing the small girl flinch slightly, as if expecting to get hurt, even though none of them had hurt her since she had started leaving the room. The action had Erik scowl ever so slightly, though he managed to control it, he wasn’t mad at her. It was the men that had hurt her that he was pissed at.

“Hey, you’re going to be okay, no one here will hurt you.” He knelt so he was her height. “I promise, you’ll be safe as long as we’re here.”

She had hidden her face into the stuffed animal she was carrying, something new, one that the winged man had given her. It was a pink bunny, wearing a frilly dress, one that matched the clothing that she now wore instead of the shabby Pjs she had been wearing when she had been brought here. The dress was pale pink, with lace flowers. It was something that Erik knew she didn’t care for, but Warren had taken her out earlier, they had gone to a play and he was actually interested in knowing what she thought about it later, maybe it would get her to talk, it worried him that she still didn’t.

He caught her looking up at him, her eyes seeming to be searching his, trying to figure out if he was lying. She lowered the toy some, no longer using it as a shield. The look on his face told her he wasn’t mad at her, just concerned.

“So what brought you this far anyway little one?” He knew he should figure out her name, but in the time she had been there, she hadn’t said a word. Betsy had felt raw emotions from her, but she wasn’t really a telepath. For now, the silent girl had managed to let them know when she was hungry or bored at least. The toys that Warren had bought for her on trips into the towns nearby with Betsy, were usually puzzles, and other educational toys, probably Betsy’s doing.

The girl pointed at the night sky. It had been rare for her to be able to see the sky, so she was always stealing away to see the sky, half expecting to be locked up again, away from the warmth of the sun, or the star studded night sky.

He looked the way that she pointed and gave a faint smile. “You like the fresh air don’t you?” the living quarters were in the middle of the citadel, which didn’t allow a lot of fresh air nor sights other than the strange living metal walls. If anything he understood the need to get out.

She nodded, though shuddered at the chill of the air. He couldn’t blame her, it was starting to get chilly, he was wearing a sweater himself, and her dress was better suited for a summer day, and not a cool cold evening.

“It probably is a bit cooler than you’re used to right now.” He reached out to tuck the hair from her face. She gave the faintest flinch, and he pulled back. “I should take you back to your room, but we can stay out here a little while if you want.” She nodded slightly reaching for his hand. Erik let her hold his hand and let her lead him back out to the balcony. “Warren did remember to get you something to eat today right?”

She remembered the food that the white haired woman had brought her, it had been some grain dish, with other vegetables, something that she had enjoyed, though she had slept most of the afternoon, at least until they had gone to the play. He had gotten her snacks, but she hadn’t really eaten, only because she had been too interested in the show. Her shook her head as her stomach grumbled.

Catching her grimace at her stomach he gave smiled. “Are you hungry?”

She nodded.

“So has any of them asked for your name yet little one?”

She nodded but bit her lip. Making the motion to write she looked at him. They had asked her, but she had refused to give it to them, only because oh the visions that came with the name. She gripped his hand tighter as if fearing that if she let him go she’d lose him.

“I don’t have anything… Why don’t we go make you something to eat and you can write your name for me?”

She gave a small nod though looked apprehensive about that, though she forced a smile, trying to keep him from being worried. Erik gripped her small hand a little catching her small smile.

Seeing the name that she had written, Victoria, Erik caught the look on her face, she didn’t care for it, though the scrawled writing was shaky, almost hard to read. Just the one word had been hard for her to write.

“You know many of us choose another name.” He looked at the paper with her carefully written name. Remembering the dark pictures from the room he crumpled the paper. She watched him toss the paper into the trash. “You won’t be going back there, and unless we find your parents you will stay with us if you want.” He smiled at her. “We’ll find a good name for you too.”

She sobbed at the mention of her parents. She had heard her father yell for her, panic in his voice before soldiers got to her while she had played in the sandbox, the doctor and her mother had been with the soldiers.

She covered her ears whimpering as her memory made her replay the scene as it played out. In her thoughts she heard gunshots, and screamed, wanting her father, though the loud noises, she had seen him fall and not get up. The little girl dropped to her knees still keeping her hands over her ears.

Erik placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned into him trembling. Whatever she was remembering had been bad. He wrapped his arms around her petting her hair. “Shh, it’s okay, you’re safe now. I promise, you’re safe.” He felt her relax some in his arms and just kept whispering, eventually humming softly, one of the old lullabies he knew from his mother, one that had calmed his daughter down when she had woken with a nightmare.

She stayed against him gripping his shirt tightly, almost as if she was afraid that if she let him go, he’d disappear as well. Since her mother and the pale doctor had taken her to the jungle, Betsy and Erik had been the first two adults that had actually cared about her. She curled against him keeping her eyes closed, trying to will the visions away.

The singing had helped calm her more, despite being hungry, she felt herself starting to fade leaning against him.

Glancing down, he noticed she had started to fade off. Her fit must have tired her. Erik kept holding her. The fact she had a fit, had him wondering if the four of them were really the right people to be caring for her.

“She okay?” The voice that spoke was Betsy, the English woman had seen part of what had happened, but kept her distance. She felt bad about it, but she had learned that when the child was in a fit, it was usually best for her to stay back. The emotions from her actually hurt her at times.

“She will be.” He replied, carefully standing and holding the girl in his arms. “I’ll make her something else when she wakes up. And no one is to call her by her name alright? We’ll give her another one, or let her choose one.” With how she had reacted, he was pretty sure he knew what he needed to about her. Something had happened to her parents, which was why she was at that facility.

“So you saw the reaction too.” Betsy reached over tucking the hair from the kid’s face. “Makes me wish I was a Telepath honestly, I’d try to block those vision’s from her, maybe she’d be able to be happy.”

“They’ll make her stronger.” He promised.

Betsy nodded. “Poor thing’s still sick though, She’s forcing herself to try to keep us from worrying, I can feel it.” She pulled her hand back. “Just wish she wasn’t so young.”

“She looks better than she did when we brought her here.” He smiled. “It will be okay, she’ll recover.” He glanced at Betsy. “You’re feeling better though right?”

“Still a little sore, but that’s from training with Ororo earlier. So nothing a few ice packs can’t fix.”

“And you came to get them?”

“Warren is asleep, and, I didn’t want to wake him.” She smiled. “I think the kid actually tired him out today.” She smiled. “He said she seemed to enjoy it. The play was one of those little kid ones, and she laughed at all the right places. So seems despite everything, she may not be as damaged as we feared.”

“I hope you’re right.” He looked down at the precious treasure in his arms. “I’m putting her back to bed though. She had a big day, probably did more today than she has in a while. They left right after lunch, and only came back here about an hour ago.”

“Yeah, he said she seemed to be having fun. She’s drawn more to you than me.”

“Maybe I remind her of someone.”

“Wish we could get her to talk, the scream… we know she can make sounds.”

“We’ll let her talk when she’s ready. Trust me on this Elizabeth, she lived through Hell, it will take her time to come to terms with it. I don’t want her to deal with that the same way I did.”

* * *

New York  
Xavier’s school for gifted youngsters

Charles Xavier looked at the man that was standing in his office. The man in black wasn’t the usual type of person that visited the school. He was glad that Nick Fury had waited until mid class to come, last thing he wanted was to worry the students.

“You know I won’t be giving up any of my students.” He started watching Nick as he did. He knew that SHIELD wanted another group like the Avengers, though he had made it clear that he wasn’t going to train any of his students for a group for SHIELD.

“I’m not here for that, I know your stance Professor.” He sighed. “Though I’m sure you know why I’m here.” He didn’t even try blocking it, the man had been in some of HYDRAs files, but had disappeared, only to show up a while back with the man before him.

“Magneto,” Charles rested his elbows on his desk watching him. He had come alone, and a quick scan told the telepath that he wasn’t trying to pull a fast one, though he was ready to warn his students if needed.

“Yes, since the incident where Apocalypse appeared we’ve seen the other three you said went with him, though he’s still missing, and SHIELD hasn’t been able to get to any of them.” Nick set down the files he had brought. “The incident at Genosha, since then, when they’ve been spotted,” He let the photos speak for themselves.

Xavier looked at the photos. In London, Betsy had been seen coming out of a shop with a stuffed Paddington Bear, and clothing that was obviously for a child. The date in the corner had been four days ago. Another photo was in Cairo, the white haired Storm had been with a small child in a bazaar, the child was smiling, holding up metal bracelets like the ones Storm herself wore.

“Do you know who she is? Our team that went into the facility when they had left, couldn’t find anything about who the child is, though there was a cell there decorated as if a child had been there.”

Charles was silent a moment. “I don’t know who she is, but, I’m sure she’s safe.” He remembered Erik telling him once about his family. “He wouldn’t let her get hurt.” Charles was pretty sure of that fact. Though he was still wondering why they hadn’t seen Magneto.

“You really haven’t heard anything of this until now haven’t you?” Nick was almost amused that he had news the telepath didn’t. He wondered how much more he knew that Charles had no idea about.

“I don’t have as many connections as SHIELD does. But I do know that he would not allow a child to get hurt if he could avoid it. The fact he hasn’t come here with her yet means he doesn’t feel safe doing so.”

“We think that the kid may be the daughter of Tilda Ellison, a doctor specializing on genetic coding, and how to nullify the Mutant gene.”

Xavier frowned at that. “And you think this child was at the compound in Genosha?”

“One of the mutants there told us she was. The girl touched him, and he was healed. Though he wasn’t sure how it happened, just that they took the girl away as soon as she was done.” Fury frowned. “I don’t like it any more than you do, but if there’s a way we can find and protect this kid...”

“You don’t want to put her with your Avengers?”

“Oh God no. I wouldn’t want to endanger her by putting her within a hundred miles of Tony Stark.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute day out with Storm
> 
> And a not so friendly wager between Essex and Apocalypse.

Storm smiled softly as the little girl laughed, she had taken her out of the citadel, figuring the little girl could use some fresh air. The two had gone to a playground, and she was enjoying the fresh are as well as the slide.

The small girl’s laughs sounded like music to her ears. When she ran back to where Storm was sitting under a large tree, flopping to the ground next to her the child laughed.

“So you’re enjoying this?”

She nodded. Reaching for her water bottle. She sipped at it looking at the bracelet that Erik had created for her, that looked like Storm’s only smaller. It hid the mark burned into her wrist and she smiled as she bounced sunlight off it.

Storm reached over, tucking hair from her face. “It’s starting to get late, we should get back before the others worry.”

The small girl nodded, though sitting up. After a moment she made the hand motion that she was hungry.

“Still refusing to talk?”

She gave a small nod, though the look was a little sad.

“Don’t worry, you’ll find your voice, for now we’ll enjoy the laughter.” She smiled at her. “And we’ll get something to eat before we head back.” She thought a few moments. “We’ll bring dinner back for everyone how’s that sound?”

The little girl nodded smiling at that. Storm packed up the bag they had brought. “So let’s see, should we get fast food?”

The little girl shook her head.

Storm looked at her a moment. “Should we go to that Indian place near the farmer’s market then? You liked the curry.”

The little girl thought a moment then nodded smiling. She stood holding out her hand to help the older woman up. Storm laughed and let her at least take the bag they had.

The two of them started for the street as Storm dialed a number to get them a cab before they made it to the street. “We can do shopping at the farmer’s market too, get something to cook for dinner for the others.”

The little girl clapped her hands with delight at the idea.

“Then we’ll have lunch first. Erik and the others will be okay if we text them that we’ll be a little late.”

She nodded as she reached up taking Storm’s hand.

Storm gripped her hand tightly as they walked. Though she noticed that they were being followed by at least three men who where trying way too hard to be covert. Though Storm wasn’t going to risk letting the girl know what was going on. As she moved she tapped a message to Erik.

[ Being followed, will be back home as soon as we ditch them. ]

The response was a few moments later. [ Are the two of you alright? ]

[ Yes, we’ll be safe Erik. I won’t let her get harmed. Though if you wish to meet us at the farmer’s market we should be there in an hour. ]

The little girl paused noting Storm wasn’t behind her. Turning to look she saw her looking at her phone. She waited for Storm to catch up. She gave the sign for OK with a questioning look.

“Yes, everything’s alright Little One.” She gave a small smile. Storm tucked her phone in her pocket. “Just telling him we’ll be late.” She took the young girl’s hand again. “Let’s get some ice cream first.”

The girl grinned at that. She knew that they’d let her point at the flavors she wanted.

* * *

Nathaniel Essex scowled as he stormed into the chamber. It had been weeks, and as much as he liked staying to the shadows, being so close to a project he really wanted to work on was killing him. “When are you going to allow me to take their little pet?” He knew he shouldn’t talk to his master like that, but this arrangement wasn’t fully his plan, though so far it was allowing him to get plenty of research done.

Though the girl was still alluding him, her protectors were damaging the work that he had been doing back in Genosha. Last thing he wanted was for her to actually have a personality he couldn’t mold.

“Are you still sore that I am letting them keep your pet?”

He scowled. “I spent the better part of a year molding her just how you wanted. And if she continues this contact, I may not be able to form her into the weapon you want.”

“This will seal them closer to me. Their feelings for the girl will seal their fates.” Apocalypse smiled faintly. “Soon you’ll be able to finish your project.”

“This is testing my patience.” Essex slammed the tablet he was using down on the table, double checking he didn’t break it. “And if she talks, you know she’ll tell them everything, your little plan will fail.”

Apocalypse said nothing, thinking it over. “I will bring her to you tonight, though you will only have a few hours while the others sleep,” he said after a few moments. “Any visible damage will not be tolerated.”

“You think I’d be that careless?”

“You were using her to cure prisoners.”

“You were the one that made the deal with the general. If you hadn’t insisted that we bring her mother along, it would have gone off without any problems.”

“I thought that their bond was stronger than it was, where is the woman now?”

“Died on Genosha,” Essex responded. He would have said it was an accident, but the woman had started to have doubts about the project and had actually attempted to take her away. She hadn’t made it past the doors that lead to the cell they had kept the girl in. “So right now the only way she might be swayed is from the four. By the time I’m done with her, she will be stronger than your chosen.”

Apocalypse gave a small grin. “Are you willing to make a bet on that?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'family' time and someone gets a new name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes her name was chosen because of the meaning and I couldn't help it going with a Hebrew name for her considering her adoptive pops is Jewish. 
> 
> I'm also not sure when I'll update this later, only because moving within the month, so yeah stress levels are up but as soon as I'm settled I'll get back into this.
> 
> This chapter was co written by my conspirator and RP friend ( @eriklehnsherrsangel ) who plays an awesome Erik, among other characters. Thank you for humoring me with this!

She was stretched out on the floor with the crayons that she had gotten before they went to the farmer’s market. She had also gotten a new pad of sketching paper, which was being well used, so far she had drawn three sketches, each torn neatly out of the book so she wouldn’t leave marks on the other other pages.

She stretched out on the floor with her crayons after dinner trying to draw the playground Storm had taken her to earlier. It was after dinner and she was killing time before she had to go to bed. The adults were talking leaving her to her own devices. Reaching for a brown crayon she colored in the tree behind the sketch of Storm she had done.

Erik had caught her scribbling and walked over to her while Warren and Betsy moved to the kitchen to go do the dishes. Erik had managed to keep his cool even though he was upset about the messages Storm had sent, even though nothing had happened, but the thought of the girl and Storm both being potentially in danger upset him. Kneeling beside the girl he smiled at her. “So what are you drawing Little one?”

Erik really didn’t expect her to talk, she hadn’t since they had brought her there after all. He was willing to wait until she wanted to talk, for now the fact they had gotten her to laugh was enough.

She showed him the picture, a decent drawing of Storm under a large oak tree, her white hair obvious, against the darker background of the tree.

Erik remembered the drawings he had found in the compound and swallowed hard, not wanting to show anger at the memory, it wasn’t her fault after all. Though a metal tray did quiver faintly nearby.

The girl smiled brightly at him, not seeming to notice, the smile she gave, showed no sign she had even known that she had been potentially in danger. He’d have to thank Storm for that later.

“Did she not play with you?” He teased. “Or did you both have fun with the swings?” He pointed to the sketch she had done of the swing set nearby. He knew the weather witch had taken to the girl, as much as he had, so a little teasing here and there were to be expected. Though it was rare, he didn’t share that side of himself much with Betsy nor Warren.

The little girl smiled sitting up, she motioned flying high thanks to Storm pushing her on the swings, the light laughter that bubbled up had him smile. She wasn’t talking, but the laughter was just as good in his mind. Just the thought that she was able to laugh was a miracle. She then pointed to the sketch she had done of an ice cream stand and the ice cream she had gotten complete with the sprinkles she had picked out. She then rubbed her tummy to show it was really good.

“Was it now?” He sat on the floor with her enjoying watching her telling him about her day. Hair fell into her face and he reached out brushing it from her face, watching her closely. “You know, I believe you really need a proper name now.” He paused a moment, to see what her reaction would be. “What do you think?”

She nodded about the ice cream, it had been really good. When he had reached out she had managed not to flinch, though she bit her lip holding her breath for a brief moment. When his hand pulled away, she reached over flipping her sketch over.

[ Not the one that I was given before. Don’t like it. ]

“No, young one, not that one. I told you you wouldn’t go by that one again.” He tells her as he watches her. “Something good.” He added. “Something strong is what you need for a name.” A name she could be proud of. There were many in his past that could be a staple for her name, which he was leaning on as he looked at her. “Hannah,” He said softly, “What do you think of that?”

She looked at him a few moments before scribbling on her paper.

[ What does it mean? ]

“It means full of grace and mercy.” He tells her. “Hannah Edith, a new name for a wonderful child.”

Neither of them noticed Ororo standing in the doorway watching them. She smiled at the name that was chosen, it was soft and delicate.

The girl closed her eyes a moment thinking about it, then nodded, hugging him tightly.

Erik wrapped his arms around the little girl and smiled. “It’s perfect for you.”

“It really is.” Ororo spoke softly, not really wanting to ruin the moment.

Hannah motioned for her to join them, wanting to give her a hug as well.

* * *

Once Hannah was in bed, Eric watched her sleep a few moments, after pulling the blanket over her shoulder. He left the room, keeping the door slightly open. Ororo and the others were still around, and they all agreed that keeping the door was open let the girl know that she was safe if she woke from a nightmare.

Warren had been roped into cleaning up after dinner, though now the winged mutant was laughing at something Betsy had said while he poured wine. Noting that Erik was walking up he held up the bottle, “Want some?”

Ororo was leaning against he counter across from the love birds, “You do have some small celebration after all Erik.” She sipped at her glass of wine, being slightly tipsy. “Pretty sure we won’t be able to get rid of our pet now.” Though she did use the term pet affectionately. She really was quite fond of the young girl.

“I see no pets here,” Erik tells her, though there’s a small smile. “I’d love some,” He nodded to Warren as he walked up to them. “The question is, will the three of you be able to handle a small child running around the citadel?”

Warren poured the glass for him and handed it over. “I don’t know, talking another kid or the little one?”

Ororo grinned sipping at her wine. “She has a proper name now.” She started. “Still not talking but it’s a start right?”

“I’m talking of Hannah,” He took the glass seeing the slight smile on Betsy’s face. “She’s not talking no. That will come in due time, once she’s more comfortable.”

Warren thought a moment. He had been diving into old books lately, more to find suitable stories to read to her. “Hebrew right?” He remembered it from some books he had. “Definitely cuter than her old one.” He nodded, “It’s fitting for her.”

“Yes, it is.” Erik commented. Both the name and it’s origin were correct.

The name really was perfect for her. Both of them.

Ororo reached over snagging one of the cubes of cheese that Warren had prepped as well. “I’m sure she’ll find her voice soon enough, the fact she was willing to go to the city with me was a huge step. I’m sure that she feels safe around the four of us.”

“Been keeping up with texts?” He shot a questioning look to Warren, a little amusement hinting at his words. Watching Ororo he eased up a bit, they could relax at least one night. “And we haven’t given her a reason not to feel safe.”

“And we won’t give her a reason to feel threatened.” Betsy stated as she moved closer to Warren. “A child her age should feel safe in their own home.” And that’s what this was now wasn’t it? A new home. Hannah’s home now.

“What can I say? She likes hearing stories. I’m pretty sure no one read to her before now.” Warren ran a hand through his hair. “So, I’ve been trying to find as many different cultural stories as possible.” Warren could be a good babysitter when he wanted to be. “I think she likees old legends actually, we’ve read Kind Arthur a few times already.” Warren snaked his arm around Betsy’s waist when she moved closer, keeping his wings folded so there was still room to move around him.


End file.
